First generation intrasurgical optical coherence tomography (OCT) systems displayed OCT data onto a separate computer monitor, requiring surgeons to look away from the surgical microscope. In order to provide real-time OCT feedback without requiring surgeons to look away during surgeries, recent prototype research and commercial intrasurgical OCT systems have integrated heads-up display (HUD) systems into the surgical microscopes to allow the surgeons to access the OCT data and the surgical field through the oculars concurrently. However, current intrasurgical OCT systems with a HUD are only capable of displaying through one ocular or eyepiece, thus limiting the surgeon's depth perception of OCT volumes. Stereoscopy is an effective technology to dramatically increase depth perception by presenting an image from slightly different angles to each eye. Conventional stereoscopic HUD use a pair of micro displays which require bulky optics. Several approaches for HUDs are reported to use only one micro display at the expense of image brightness or increased footprint. However, these techniques for HUD are not suitable to be integrated into microscopes. Other display devices intended for medical, industrial, or entertainment use may also benefit from a more compact and efficient optical design. For example, head-mounted displays, enhanced/augmented reality displays, and other immersive display technologies require compact and light weight designs.
For at least the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for improved display systems for use in medical and other applications.